


Give It Up

by whoknows



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Glam Rock RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dom/sub, Dubious Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-26
Updated: 2014-05-26
Packaged: 2018-01-26 15:45:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1693754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whoknows/pseuds/whoknows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“And this is the bedroom,” Adam says, uncomfortably close to him, so Tommy does the only logical thing he can think of and takes a couple steps into the room.</p>
<p>“It’s a bedroom alright,” Tommy agrees inanely, because he has no idea why Adam’s showing him the bedroom.</p>
<p>He has no idea why he’s here at all. </p>
<p>“This is usually the part where you get on your knees, you know,” Adam says, and Tommy whips around so fast he pulls a muscle in his neck.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Give It Up

**Author's Note:**

> So way back in 2010 and possibly 2011 I filled some Adam/Tommy prompts anonymously for various kinkmemes. Now that I have AO3 I decided that I may as well put them all in the same place so I will be uploading them all to this username.
> 
> This was originally prompted [here](http://aianonlovefest.livejournal.com/6425.html?thread=7186713#t7186713). The prompt was:
> 
> Adam/Tommy, Tommy finds out after he's been hired that he's expected to provide blowjobs on demand. He's furious and humiliated, but after thinking about it decides that as far as giving out sexual favors to get ahead in this industry goes, it's not bad, so he goes along with it. Then it turns out that he likes it, and the rougher and more commanding Adam gets the more Tommy likes it, and Adam likes doing things to people that they like, so things slide down an unexpected slippery slope. Bonus points if Adam tries to talk about it and suggest they have normal sex and Tommy freaks out on him.

Adam’s been giving him weird looks all night. They’re the same kind of looks that he used to give him before he’d realized that Tommy’s straight a couple of weeks ago, all intense and interested. 

Their sudden comeback freaks him out a little, so he’s grateful when Adam calls it a night and tells everyone that they can take off.

He’s halfway out the door, still shrugging into his jacket, when Adam’s hand lands on his shoulder, warm and heavy.

“Hey, you wanna go grab a beer or something?” he asks, and Tommy’s back stiffens a little, completely unintentionally. 

“Nah, I’m pretty tired. Think I’m just gonna head home and crash,” he says, edging away from Adam’s hand subtly – he thinks, anyway, but judging from the look that Adam’s giving him, he wasn’t exactly successful. 

“Okay,” Adam says slowly, drawing the word out so that it’s about twice as long as it actually needs to be, “but I really want some company right now.”

Tommy frowns a little. “Can’t you call one of your friends or something? I’m like five seconds away from passing out here, man.”

The look that Adam gives him is slightly incredulous, but Tommy’s not lying. It’s been a long week, and he can’t wait to get home and pass out in his lumpy bed for at least sixteen hours.

“I want to hang out with you. Seriously, half hour, tops, and then you can head home.”

Tommy agrees reluctantly. He doesn’t want to, but Adam is his boss, and they’re going to be spending a lot of time together – the last thing he needs is to make things awkward this early in their relationship because he refused to hang out with the guy for a bit.

 

“And this is the bedroom,” Adam says, uncomfortably close to him, so Tommy does the only logical thing he can think of and takes a couple steps into the room.

“It’s a bedroom alright,” Tommy agrees inanely, because he has no idea why Adam’s showing him the bedroom.

He has no idea why he’s here at all. 

“This is usually the part where you get on your knees, you know,” Adam says, and Tommy whips around so fast he pulls a muscle in his neck.

“What?” he demands, voice louder than really necessary. Adam raises an eyebrow at him and takes a step towards him.

Tommy takes two back.

“Wow, you really aren’t that smart, are you?” Adam asks. Tommy bristles – he knows that he’s not as smart as some of Adam’s friends, but pointing it out to him so bluntly is just a dick move.

“Wow, I didn’t know you were this much of an asshole,” Tommy spits, because his boss or not, Adam’s got no right to talk to him like this. 

Adam takes another step forward, and the back of Tommy’s legs hit the bed. “Can you shut up for ten minutes? That’s seriously as long as it’s gonna take, I promise.”

Adam keeps coming closer, and Tommy’s pretty much got nowhere else to go. 

He scrambles up onto the bed, and shit, if he had have known where this was going he would’ve kept his shoes on. It’s pretty fucking hard to escape in just your socks, after all.

“This isn’t funny,” he says, holding one hand out in front of him – like that will stop Adam if he decides to force it. “Seriously, Adam.”

Adam stops. “Okay, clearly we’re not on the same page here. Why don’t you go home, reread your contract and then get back to me?”

It’s a question, but Tommy’s halfway out the door before Adam even finishes asking it.

 

He doesn’t breathe easy until he’s twisted all three locks on his apartment door.  
He rereads the contract, but it doesn’t say anything about providing blowjobs on demand or anything like that. All it says is some crap about ‘meeting Adam’s expectations.’ He tells Adam this, and all he gets is a long, appraising blue-eyed look. The subject gets dropped, though, and that’s pretty much the end of it.

For a while, at least.

And then the AMA’s happen, and before he knows it, Tommy’s watching one of the ten million videos of him getting tongue-fucked by Adam fucking Lambert.

He doesn’t really remember it. He’d been kind of numb at the time – plenty of alcohol sloshing in his system, nerves running through him, all that stuff. The evidence is right here in front of him, though, and once he gets over the shock all he can think about is how incredibly fucked he is.

 

Adam doesn’t talk to him about it until late that night, sitting in his hotel room drinking expensive scotch – because the fucker can afford it – and doesn’t offer Tommy any.

“So on a scale of one to ten, how angry are you?” Adam asks after a few minutes of silence. Tommy looks at him, breathing in deeply and exhaling slowly, trying to himself under control.

It doesn’t help. “I quit,” he says. “You don’t even have to fucking pay me, just get me a plane ticket so I can get home.” 

Adam nods. “Okay. I can do that.”

Tommy nods back. “Good. Thanks for fucking me over on national television, by the way.” He turns and heads to the door, thinking about how much his life is gonna suck for the next few months, until he can get another regular gig lined up.

Adam’s voice stops him just as he gets a hand on the doorknob. “What’re you gonna do?”

“The fuck does it matter to you?” Tommy spits over his shoulder. Adam shrugs, swallowing a mouthful of scotch. 

“I’m just wondering. I mean, everyone’s gonna know you as the guy who got kissed by another dude on tv.”

“What’s your point?” Tommy bites out, yanking the door open. “I’m done getting mind fucked by you. Find someone else to screw with.”

He wants to get out of here and maybe call Mia to cry about how much his life fucking sucks. “Good luck getting into another band that doesn’t force you to make out with another guy onstage,” Adam calls after him.

Tommy lets the door close in front of him. “That’s not gonna happen,” he says, just the tiniest bit of uncertainty in his voice, which Adam must hear. 

“Maybe. You’ll never really know for sure, though.” Tommy turns to look at him. Adam’s just looking at him, completely collected.

“Nobody’s gonna do that to me,” Tommy insists, but his tone wavers. He can’t help it. He doesn’t think that anyone would do that to him, but then again, he never thought he’d have to deal with sexual harassment in this line of work, either.

The look that Adam’s giving him is way too soft for Tommy to see the guy who expected him to drop to his knees at a second’s notice. “Tommy. You’re already a skinny little dude who wears as much makeup as I do. I’m surprised that people weren’t already doing that to you.” 

“So I’ll work at McDonald’s or something, I don’t fucking know,” Tommy says, but he doesn’t leave when Adam gets up and comes towards him.

Adam curls his fingers around Tommy’s jaw as soon as he’s close enough, thumb resting underneath his ear. “I don’t want that for you,” he says, looking Tommy right in the eyes, and the bitch of it all is that he doesn’t look like he’s lying.

“No, you want me to suck your dick on demand,” Tommy manages, but it’s weak and they both know it. 

Adam’s smile is rueful. “Yeah, I want that. But I also want you to be able to do what you love.”

“I can do what I love without having to suck your dick, man,” Tommy says, but he’s not entirely sure anymore.

Adam shrugs. “Yeah, that’s true. But the type of bands that you’ve been in probably aren’t going to be comfortable with you now. Do you really want to have to defend your sexuality everywhere you go?”

“I’m not gay,” Tommy says.

“I know,” Adam says, still holding Tommy’s jaw in one big hand, “but you can say that until you lose your voice and people still won’t believe you.”

Tommy rolls his eyes. “So what, is it supposed to be better that you know I’m straight and still want me to suck your dick?”  
“Well, chances are it’s either gonna be me or someone else. Might as well be me.”

Tommy huffs out a laugh that’s not very happy. “Why don’t you just try it once and see if it’s really as bad as you think it is,” Adam suggests, but it’s not really a suggestion.

“What happens if I don’t?” Tommy asks, just the tiniest bit of a challenge in his voice. Adam looks at him for a minute before shrugging.

“There’re a lot of bassists out there, Tommy,” he says, and Tommy flinches – he can’t help it.

“Fuck, fine,” he says angrily. “I’ll suck your fucking dick, but you’re a fucking asshole, I hope you know that.”

“I know,” Adam says, satisfied little smile on his face.

 

“What do I do?” Tommy asks, staring at Adam stupidly. He’s trying not to look down, because down is where Adam’s dick is, all big and hard and waiting for him to suck it.

He doesn’t even fucking know when Adam got hard. Maybe when he started undoing his pants.

“What do you mean, what do you do? I know you’ve gotten blown before, Tommy,” Adam says disbelievingly. 

“Getting blown and blowing someone are two entirely different things, Adam,” Tommy says sharply, trying to fight off vague feelings of panic. He really doesn’t want to do this, but Adam’s already proven that he doesn’t care.

Adam rolls his eyes. “I know,” he says. “Look, just put it into your mouth and watch your teeth.” Tommy chances a look down, and yeah, he wasn’t going crazy, it really is as big as he thought it was.

“There’s no way that’s going to fit into my mouth,” Tommy says, looking back up at Adam’s face.

“Oh, for fuck’s sake,” Adam groans, threads his fist into Tommy’s hair and yanks him down none too gently. Tommy panics for a split second before Adam’s dragging him forward, and when his cock brushes his mouth, he tries jerking away instinctively.

He doesn’t get very far before Adam’s pulling him back in. “This is gonna go a lot faster if you actually open your mouth, you know,” Adam says. Tommy opens his mouth – just to reply, seriously – and Adam just slides on in.

And in. In retrospect, it wasn’t really that much – not even half of it – but Tommy still chokes and flails and winds up sprawled across the floor on his back, still coughing.

“You’re not even trying,” Adam says. Tommy feels entirely justified in shooting him his middle finger. “If you’re not gonna try, then this isn’t going to work. Maybe I should just get you that plane ticket after all.”

Tommy panics a little more. This is pretty much the job of his dreams, and Adam might be wrong about him not being able to find a band that won’t abuse him, but he definitely won’t find one with as many perks as this one.

“I’m sorry,” he says, only a little defensively. “I’ll try harder.” He moves to get up, but Adam waves a hand at him and gets off the bed.

“Whatever, this way will probably be easier anyway.” He settles his back against the bed, crosses his legs, and waits for Tommy to crawl back over.

He doesn’t wait for Tommy to go down on his own, though. He puts his hand back in Tommy’s hair and pushes down again, this time keeping a firm grip on Tommy’s head.

Tommy doesn’t choke this time, mostly because Adam lets him go slow. 

It feels – not really as weird as he thought it would. It’s hard – difficult – because he knows firsthand how much teeth on your dick can hurt, and he doesn’t want to scrape Adam and get thrown out of the band anyway. Not to mention the fact that just the head feels like it’s stretching his mouth.

And the taste. It just tastes like skin, except kind of not because Adam’s apparently a leaker, and his mouth keeps getting flooded with it.

It’s different from going down on a girl, that’s for sure. In theory, it’s simpler – no clit to pay attention to, no worrying about paying attention to all the different parts, no trying to keep her legs from closing around his head – but in practice it’s. Not.

His jaw starts hurting fast, but he keeps trying, because this is the only way he’s going to keep this job. He does his best to rub his tongue along the vein on the underside of Adam’s cock, but it’s hard with that much dick shoved into his mouth.

He doesn’t really know how to make it good.  
“I’m never gonna come like this, you know that, right?” Adam asks after a few minutes. Tommy pulls off and glares up at him, because he’s trying, he really is.

“What the fuck do you want me to do?” he asks, mouthier than he intends because he’s frustrated with Adam, with himself, with the entire fucking situation.

Adam pets his scalp a little. “Just relax,” he says, and pulls Tommy back down. This time, he doesn’t give Tommy a chance to adjust, doesn’t give him a chance to do it himself, just starts fucking his mouth right away.

And okay, it’s gentle fucking, admittedly, but it’s still fucking – Adam sliding his dick in and out of Tommy’s mouth, forcing himself in a little further each time.

“That’s better,” Adam says, voice getting raspier. He thrusts in particularly hard one last time before pulling out just in time to start coming, hot and thick and all over Tommy’s face.

Tommy jerks, but he doesn’t move fast enough to avoid the worst of it.

“Fuck, that’s pretty,” Adam says, reaching a hand out. Tommy slaps it away before it can land on him and gets to his feet. He manages to find one of Adam’s shirts lying on the bedside table and uses it to wipe his face off, taking pleasure in the fact that the material feels expensive and he may have just ruined it.

“Can I go now?” he asks. Adam waves a hand at him from the floor, pants still undone and cock hanging out. He looks – languid, almost. 

Tommy mutters to himself as he heads to the door, mostly stuff about Adam being a dick.

He ignores the fact that he’s hard the entire way home.

 

“Knees,” Adam says, pushing on Tommy’s shoulders. Tommy resists, backing away and looking around. They’re not even in the dressing room – they’re still standing in the fucking hallway, in fact.

“ _Knees_ ,” Adam repeats, more insistent this time. He follows when Tommy keeps backing away.

Tommy holds up a hand. “Not here,” he hisses, fumbling behind him with his other hand for a doorway. Adam grabs the hand that he’s holding up and shoves it into his crotch.

Tommy’s fingers curl around Adam’s dick completely on their own. Adam’s hard – really, really fucking hard – so apparently performing turns him on. Whatever. To each their own. He just wishes that he could find the door so he didn’t have to do this in the middle of a public space.

“Wait five fucking seconds, seriously,” Tommy snaps, finally finding the door and searching for the knob. Adam covers Tommy’s hand on his dick with his own, making sure it stays there.

They stumble into the room when the door clicks, and it’s not even fully closed behind them before Adam’s pushing Tommy down to his knees. 

A part of Tommy appreciates the fact that this is obviously going to be over quick.

A different part of him resents the fact that Adam’s trying to shove his cock down his throat without even letting him get used to it.

Adam pulls his dick out of his pants – leaves them on again, which doesn’t even fucking make sense, considering that he’s going to change anyway – and pushes Tommy’s head.

Tommy lets him, still feeling the resentment coiling through his veins, and opens his mouth when Adam’s cock presses against it.

Adam doesn’t press in, not yet, just takes his time exploring the shape of Tommy’s mouth, rubbing all over it, smearing wetness all over the place.

Tommy gets tired of that real fast and sucks the head into his mouth. Adam’s groan sounds heartfelt, and his hand goes to the back of Tommy’s head and forces him down a little further.

Tommy doesn’t gag this time. It’s easier, having done this before and knowing what Adam expects from him.

And this? This is alright. Tommy can handle this, Adam pushing in a little bit more and holding onto Tommy’s head to make sure he doesn’t run away. This isn’t so bad.

He can do this.

Until Adam gets impatient and forces more of his dick down Tommy’s throat then he’s ready for.

He doesn’t choke. It’s a close call, but with the way Adam’s gripping the back of his head, even if he did, there wouldn’t be anywhere he could go, so it’d just be an exercise in futility.  
He thinks about biting for all of a split second before Adam’s moving again, sliding his dick nice and slow between Tommy’s lips. He’s got a rhythm now, and all Tommy has to do is sit there and try not to let his teeth scrape Adam’s skin. 

It’s – different. It’s not bad – the weight of it on his tongue is a little disconcerting, and the lack of condom freaks him out, because once is an accident, but twice is a pattern.

But. With his eyes closed, it’s easy enough to pretend that he wants to be here, on his knees for Adam, letting him use his mouth. And once that idea’s been planted, his fingers find their way to his own pants, slipping the button free.

“Little harder, baby,” Adam says, fingers digging into Tommy’s scalp. Tommy makes a noise and tries, but it’s hard to get his jaw to cooperate. “Fuck, you’re bad at this,” he says. 

Tommy brings his hand up to jerk off what he can’t fit into his mouth, a little confused and a lot resentful. He kind of wishes he could say something, but he doesn’t know what he would say and he just wants this to be over anyway.

He tries thinking about what he wants to eat when this is over, but that just feels weird, so he thinks about the set instead, and he doesn’t even realize that he’s humming until Adam’s hips start stuttering and his hand becomes tighter on Tommy’s head.

“That’s good,” Adam says, losing any semblance of rhythm and just going for it. “That’s real good, baby.” He starts coming, cock pulsing in Tommy’s mouth, but this time he doesn’t let him pull off.

Tommy tries to swallow, but there’s so fucking much, and it starts leaking out of the corners of his mouth. Adam sighs, pets Tommy scalp once, and pulls out. “Thanks,” he says. His eyes are soft, and he looks much more relaxed.

Tommy really doesn’t care. He wipes off his face with the back of his hand and heaves himself to his feet. “Yeah, whatever. Are we done?” he asks, all too aware of the way his voice sounds.

“Yeah,” Adam says, but he’s eyeing him in a way that makes Tommy a little uncomfortable.

Tommy escapes fast, trying not to think about it.

 

The next time it happens, Tommy’s really not expecting it. There’s a knock at his door on a day off, and he opens it to see Adam on the other side, shifting his weight from foot to foot impatiently.

Tommy looks at him for a minute, frowning. He doesn’t think there’s anything he’s forgetting, so he doesn’t know why Adam’s here.

He doesn’t even remember giving Adam his address. “Uh,” he says. He looks down at his threadbare t-shirt and old pajama pants and then back up at Adam, who’s dressed in a t-shirt, jeans, and a hat and still looks ten times better than Tommy does.

“Can I come in?” Adam asks. Tommy blinks and moves aside. Adam strolls into his apartment and heads for the living room. Tommy follows, scratching absently at his belly. 

Adam looks around for a minute before turning to Tommy. “Is your roommate here?” he asks casually. 

Tommy fidgets and thinks about lying for half a second. “No,” he says reluctantly.

“Awesome. Where’s your bedroom?” 

Tommy sighs and trudges to his room. Fuck his life. He can’t even escape from Adam in his own goddamn house. This shit is so unfair it’s ridiculous. “Here,” he says shortly, waving his hand at the room vaguely.

“Good,” Adam says, surveying the room. “Get on the bed.” Tommy rolls his eyes and sits on the edge of the bed. He’s so not in the mood for this today. 

“Such bullshit,” he mutters to himself, waiting impatiently for Adam to come over. Adam makes his way over fast enough and fists his hand in the hair at the back of Tommy’s head.

“You’re way too mouthy for your own good, you know that?” Adam asks. He yanks Tommy’s head back hard enough that Tommy’s mouth actually falls open. 

He doesn’t manage a response for a solid minute, despite Adam clearly waiting for it. “If you don’t like it you should’ve picked someone else,” he says, voice wavering.

“Shut up,” Adam says, gripping Tommy’s head tighter. Tommy squeezes his eyes closed, leaning back into Adam’s hand to ease the pressure. It hurts, but it’s not that bad. It could be worse.

That’s what he’s telling himself, anyway, so he doesn’t focus on how much this fucking sucks. “You keep bitching about this, but you know what I noticed last time?” Adam demands, pulling Tommy’s head back even further.

Tommy swallows hard, trying to force his spit back down his throat. “That you have no self-control whatsoever?” he manages.

Adam laughs, but he doesn’t actually sound amused. “Oh, honey, if I had no self-control you wouldn’t be able to talk for _days_ after I finished with you. No. You were trying to be all sly, but you had your pants unbuttoned. Did you think I wouldn’t notice?”

Tommy opens his mouth to answer, but Adam just steamrolls over him. “So from now on you’re just going to shut your mouth and do what I tell you to do, and maybe if you’re real good I’ll let you come.”

Tommy bites his lower lip and tries to think of something to say. He doesn’t come up with anything fast enough, though, and Adam shoves him until he ends up propped up on his elbows on the bed. “Unbutton me,” Adam says, and his voice takes on this authoritative tone that Tommy absolutely doesn’t find hot.

He unbuttons Adam’s jeans and pulls his dick out. Adam’s half hard, which might mean that he gets off on ordering Tommy around.

Or it could just mean that he has a high libido. Whatever.

He doesn’t realize that he’s waiting for Adam’s next orders until Adam says them. “Tongue the head a little. Slow.” 

Tommy does, and Adam’s groan is entirely heartfelt. He does that until Adam’s fully hard, and then Adam pulls sharply on his hair. “Suck me,” he orders, and Tommy doesn’t even hesitate before he sucks Adam’s dick into his mouth.

Adam isn’t careful with him, not like he was the first time. Not even like he was last time – this is something completely different. This isn’t about Adam getting off anymore – this is about Adam taking control.

Over Tommy.

And all Tommy has to do is keep his mouth open and let Adam do all the work. He’s really thrusting now, too – slamming into Tommy’s mouth hard enough to make him choke nearly every time. 

Tommy’s eyes water with the force of it, and the only thing keeping him from losing his balance on the bed is his grip on Adam’s thighs. 

He doesn’t even realize he’s making little whimpering noises until Adam’s thrusts slow down and turn into grinds into Tommy’s face. “I knew you could be good,” Adam says, drawing out until only the head of his cock is still in Tommy’s mouth.

Tommy sucks on the head, feeling the soreness of the muscles in his jaw. He doesn’t even know how long he’s been doing this for, he just knows that he’s making Adam feel good, and until Adam comes, he’s not going anywhere.

“Treat you right and you’ll do anything I want,” Adam murmurs, not even talking to Tommy anymore, fucking his dick in one last time before he starts coming. He still doesn’t pull out, but Tommy doesn’t choke this time.

He’s barely finished swallowing when Adam hauls him up, puts a hand on the back of his head, and kisses him on the mouth. Tommy jerks, but Adam holds him tight and keeps kissing him until Tommy gives in.

“Good,” Adam says, the word almost lost between their mouths, and shoves one hand between their bodies and undoes Tommy’s pants.

He gets solid four pulls in before Tommy’s coming all over his hand with breathless little noises. “Good,” Adam says again, pulling his hand out of Tommy’s pants and wiping it on his shirt. He shoves Tommy down onto his back and disappears for a minute.  
When he comes back, he’s got a cloth in his hands, and he throws it onto Tommy’s stomach. It’s cold and wet, and generally feels pretty disgusting, but Tommy uses it anyway and then thinks about getting up, but he’s not entirely sure he can.

Adam can see himself out the same way he saw himself in. Maybe the door will hit him in the ass on his way out.

“If you kick me during the night I’m gonna kick your ass onto the floor,” Adam says, shoving him over before settling into the bed with him. It’s not a big bed by any means, so they’re pretty much crammed into each other.

“It’s my fucking bed,” Tommy mutters, elbowing Adam a little, trying to get him to move over. Adam grabs his arm and pins it down onto the mattress.

“Shut up already,” Adam grouses, throwing an arm over his eyes. Tommy rolls his own eyes and tries to sleep. He’ll just have to deal with this shit in the morning.

And if he wakes up to Adam hard against his side and blows him again to make things easier on both of them, well, that’s nobody’s business but his own. He has time to figure this out, and until he does he’ll just let Adam keep using his mouth. It’s not like it’s hurting anybody.


End file.
